The mingame tournament
by Superdude2062
Summary: The minigame tournament has begun. Youtubers from all around will be in the tournament. Watch as they kick butt and take names. But they will also just scream with no words. This will be the greatest tournament off all time. Welcome to the minigame tournament.


Chapter 1: Gravitron

Mitch POV

I have been brought here with my 3 friends, huskymudkipz, Jerome ASF, and Sky does minecraft. We were going to play the gravitron. The minigame god has puts famous minecrafters like us into minecraft mingames to fight and win. The one who wins gets a point and then goes higher in the minigame tournament. The winner of the tournament gets a whole ton of iron, diamond, and everything you need to survive. The voice says," Welcome to the first minigame of the competition. There will be five rounds and the one who wins the most gets a point. If there is a tie, a final game shall be made and then the two people that are tied will fight to see who win. Good luck." The game started after Sky pushed the button. The first round went pretty quick. We were informed that all of them would be really quick. First I saw that I had an enchanted diamond sword, an enchanted bow, 3 ender pearls, and an unlimited stock of arrows. The game started and the four of us went to different sides and got ready to fight each other. Then we saw the lights move until it was at blue. Luckily, I was at blue so I had an advantage. I went and shot Sky and then the things fell and Sky went down with it. Then he said," Dang you, I had this thing in the bag." Then Husky charged in and I charged with the diamond sword and knocked him straight out. He said," Come on Mitch, Adam and then me, what's up with you today." Adam then said," Win Jerome, win!" I charged at Jerome and then an epic battle ensued. I charged at him and knocked him back to the very edge, but he didn't fall off. He then shot me off also to the very edge. The two of us only needed one shot to win. I then took my advantage of Jerome running forward to stop me and shot him. He then fell off. He said," GG Mitch, GG." The battle then ended and I started screaming in excitement and said," I did it, yes, I'm gonna do dis." Then I pushed the button and the second battle started. This one I was not as good at. I stayed at the middle until the lights started moving. When it reached red I ender pearled over there. I then got hit off by Jerome. I said," No, I lost." He said," Boo yah, the bacca's gonna win dis baby. Wooo." Adam then knocked off Husky. Then it was just him and Jerome. They had an epic battle but Jerome knocked Adam with a good shot of the bow. Jerome said," Booyah baby. Let's kick some fish butt." Husky then said," I'm not a fish, I'm an amphibian. I will at least win one game." I said," We'll see about that." I had said that while Husky was hitting the button. The game had started and I was prepared. But as soon as I got in Jerome was attacking me. It was crazy. I was getting shot until I got shot into a corner. Than the light hit that very corner and then I went straight for Jerome. I shot him and then he fell off. Then Adam knocked off Husky. I then charged at Adam and he took that advantage and shot me off. I said," It's still not the year of the fish." Husky got very mad and screamed at me. Not saying words just screaming. Then the fourth round started. Simply put, Fluffy kicked butt. He shot me off, then Adam. He then let Husky think he was going to win and then knocked him off. Jerome won. Now it was the final round. I pressed the button and we were teleported into the arena. Then I taunted Husky by saying," It will never be the year of the fish." He started screaming with no words at me. I then knew that this was the year of the Mitch. I charged at Adam right when the lights hit blue, I ender pearled at the last second and kept Adam from getting on. Adam did not win. Then I knocked Jerome off with a well timed shot of the bow and a few sword stabs. I then said," It's the year of the Mitch baby." I then charged at Husky and knocked him off. He got pretty mad, I stopped him by saying," Still not the year of the fish." He then was knocked out. The voice said," There will now be a tie breaker between JeromeASF and Bajan Canadian. Good luck. Just press the button and the game will start." I then pressed the button and the game started. I said," Year of the Mitch, Bacca, year of the Mitch." The lights then landed on green and I charged green by ender pearling. When I made it over I shot Jerome right when he got in. Then I knocked him to the edge. I shot him out and then I got a point. The voice said," Good work Bajan Canadian. You have gotten a point. I hope to see you win. Good luck all of you." I then decided to win this tournament. It will be the year of the Mitch.

**Quick Authors note. I'd like to say that I am accepting no OCs but I am accepting ideas for the next minigame in the tournament. Thank you**

**Superdude**


End file.
